An unexpected journey
by flying scourge
Summary: Matt is a 20 years old boy and his sister is a fan of the winx club. when fate brings him into the show, will he find a way to go back home? Or will he stays in the magic dimension? Rated T for some swearing.
1. The day of change

Hello world! Here I present you my first fanfic, in English! I think the fandom of winx club could have more than the stories we usually see. In this fic, Bloom's kingdom is Domino; her friend's name is Layla, who lives in Andros. Have fun!

* * *

An unexpected journey

Chapter one: The day of change

"Come on, we are going to be late! Hurry up!" The little girl runs, excitation giving a high pitched tone to her voice. "Come on! We will miss it if you're so slow!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" answers a male, older and bored voice." You can find it on the internet you know" he said, walking down the street toward their house, while the sun was playing with the trees, creating dancing shadows in the afternoon.

"No Matt! You know it isn't the same thing! Now hurry up!" The little girl, barely eight years old, blonde with blue eyes and white skin grabs her brother's hand and pull him, hoping that would make him go faster. Sadly, she could not move the twenty years old boy, who had no intention to do what she wanted.

"You really are annoying you know? It's not like I'm a huge fan of it."

"Well, I know you find one of them cute, you had a smile last time" she answered. "Please, could you hurry up, my dear brother, the only one, the best of the best, the… (She frowned, trying to remember something) finest!

At this point her brother laughed. "Alright Ashley! Bonus points for almost quoting one of my video games. Here I come!" He leaned, grabbed his little sister and put her on his shoulders.

"Come my sister, to battle! CHAAARGE!" he started running, his little sister roaring with laughter. Soon they reached a house, at the end of the street, and Matt took his sister off of his shoulders before opening the gate with his keys. The duo walked across a small garden and reached the house's door. Matt opened it, and Ashley rushed inside.

"Hi mom! How are you? Did it start?" she could barely contain herself. "Calm down honey, you haven't missed anything yet!" answered a sweet voice, coming from a room. "So, how has been your day?"

"The usual," said her son while dropping both his and his sister's schoolbags on the stairs, "college, boxing, I go to Ashley's school and I bring her back" His mother, a fifty years old blonde with green eyes and pale skin, gave him a small smile. "That's a good thing. And you Ashley?" She had to raise her voice; the girl was already watching TV in another room.

"I had a B at the math test! I'm smarter than Matt." Her brother rolled his eyes and sighted. "I suppose I'll have to watch it with her, right?" His mother looked at him with a 'yes and it isn't debatable' look on her face. Matt sighted again. "Okay, I'll be with Ash then."

Matt went in the living room, where his sister was singing the song of the opening credits. Ashley was a fan of a show called winx club, a story with fairies and heroes fighting against evil. And winning of course. A very huge fan in fact, her bedroom was pink and blue, almost covered in posters related to the show, mostly about the girls, with only one poster where the boys of the show could be seen. Her greatest pleasure was to watch the episode broadcasted on TV after school. She would do her homework later of course but right know the winx club was the only thing on her mind. But what pleased her the most was to watch the show _with_ her brother.

Needless to say, it wasn't Matt's favorite entertainment. At all.

Ashley looked at her brother as he joined her. Brown, with short hair and green eyes, five feet ten inches tall, white skin and rather muscled, she was glad to have a brother who would watch that with her.

"Today's episode is the season five's finale; they will get rid of Tritannus!" she explained to him with enthusiasm. "Good" he answered with a smile, "the dude was an asshole anyway".

"Matt!" Came the angry voice of his mother, "Watch your tongue!"

He laughed while his sister rolled her eyes before going back to the show. Twenty two minutes (and a lot of bad puns) later, it was over, to Ashley's disappointment and Matt's satisfaction.

"Well," He said in a serious tone, "that was lame, even by winx standard." Ashley looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What makes you say that?" Her brother crossed his arms. "Fish guy was supposed to be the boss, the biggest threat they have ever faced, and he fails against Mary Sue and the other useless fish dude. That was pathetic."

"Her name is Bloom!" Ashley replied, crossing her arms too, in a cute and comical attempt to challenge her brother. "Not Mary Sue!"

"You see a difference? 'Cause I don't. Its' supposed to be a club and the other girls are away, doing a job that didn't required them to be that numerous. And frankly, Layla should have been the one who delivered the killing blow; it's a problem with her family after all!"

"That's not very nice, but I guess you're right. But you could be nicer!"

"You are totally right my dear little sister, oh and do you know who is much nicer and begging for you to join him?" Matt answered an evil grin on his face. "Your homework!"

At this point his sister sighted, the look of a poor sad little puppy on her face, and she headed toward her bedroom. Her brother would bring her the winx club schoolbag, as usual.

"Hum, Matt, could you come please?" The voice of his mother came from the kitchen. "I need you to go to the groceries!" Her son quickly brought the pink schoolbag to his sister before going to the kitchen, and she gave him a list and some money.

"Okay mom, I'm on it" He put the list and the money in the pockets of his jean, and he was gone. As he walked on the road to the grocery store, he saw a police car and it brought his father to his mind. His mother was a manager in a company specialized in electronics and his father was a policeman. Because of that Matt and Ashley didn't see him as much as they wanted, but they were proud of him. Matt didn't know what job he would have in the future, but he was certain that would not be policeman.

As he was lost in his thoughts, a sudden and cold breeze came from behind him. He turned, surprised, but the street was deserted. He frowned, and when purple lightning appeared out of nowhere, forming a portal, he didn't know how to react. He had watched movies, played video games in which such things happened, but to witness it in real life…

The wind started to blow in the portal's direction, gently at first, but it was quickly becoming stronger. Matt lost precious seconds staring at it, before realizing he could not resist. When he tried to escape, the wind was too strong for him and it raised him as if he was a twig. The purple portal swallowed him and disappeared. The event lasted twenty seconds but no one had seen anything.

Matt was gone.

* * *

And this ends the first chapter. What do you think ?


	2. A whole new world

Hello again! I bring you a new chapter for this story; I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of winx club. If I was, Bloom would have less screen time and the villains would have a brain.

In italics: _ the thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: A whole new world

"Argh… my head… what happened?" Matt slowly got up. He grimaced immediately; an intense headache crushing his temples, as if a rock and dubstep concert was playing inside his head. After a moment, the pain faded and the young man was able to look around him. He frowned, trying to remember how he arrived here, wherever he was.

"_I was out for the groceries, and then… the portal"._ He remembered now, the portal came from nowhere and swallowed him, throwing him here. As impossible as it seemed, it was true. Because the place he was looking at was NOT the street he was used to. The cars he was used to were not hovercraft engines, floating at ten centimeters above the ground. The streets themselves weren't so clean, and people were definitely not that happy. In fact, Matt noticed that people seemed to celebrate something. There were banners collided on walls; the shop windows were decorated with flowers and bright colours. The atmosphere was joyful.

He began to roam at random in streets, looking around him. At least, he was surrounded by humans; maybe the weird portal had taken him to a place not so distant after all. And he could tell by the bits of conversation he had overheard that people here were speaking English as well.

"_Am I in some kind of other dimension? Or another planet?"_ Matt kept walking until his curiosity became too strong. He spotted a man, alone, eating an ice-cream cone. "Excuse me" he said, "What are we celebrating?"

The man looked surprised. "Wow, under what kind of rock were you living? The Army of Decay has been destroyed, the Trix are defeated!" he then left Matt, who couldn't believe his ears. It was impossible!

"I'm… in the winx club? The show? No, it can't be!" It's just a show!" He settled against a wall, his head in his hands. "This is absurd! I'm dreaming, it must be the solution, it's not possible!"

But even so, his surrounding was saying the opposite. The city was buzzing with activity; he could feel the sun beams on his face, the wind on his skin. The various smells of food, flowers, the noise, the laughs…

It was real.

Matt forced himself to breathe slowly. He started walking, in no particular direction; head down and his hands in his pockets. It still seemed impossible and yet it was the truth. "_Great, just great. What do I do now? How do I go back in my world?_

He kept walking like that for what felt like hours. When he felt hungry, he realized he had no money, but also no place to go. He was all alone, a stranger in a strange world. As he ruminated these dark thoughts, he heard shouts. Across the road were three girls, surrounding another girl. Matt frowned; they were blocking the last girl, just like bullies with a victim. He approached them discreetly.

"How dare you be here! Who do you think you are? You're just a runt!" the first girl said. Apparently she was the leader with the two others on her sides. She was tall, with blonde hairs long enough to touch her hips. Her back was turned, hiding her face. Matt couldn't see the fourth girl; he could just perceive her hairs, short and red like cherries.

"Yeah" said the girl on the left, a small one with short raven hair, "trash like you should hide in a cave!" The girl on the right, mid long black hair, laughed. "And look at you! You have no fashion sense at all! You pathetic witch!"

"Please!" Said the cornered girl, sounding as if she was trying to hold her tears back. "Leave me alone! I'm not a witch anymore; I'll start the next year in Alfea! We can be fri" She couldn't finish her sentence; the blonde girl slapped her with the back of her hand, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Don't talk back to me! I am Christina, crowned princess of Tulius! You are a stupid witch, a commoner! When I tell you not to shop in Magix, you obey!" The other girl tried to hide her pain. "Please stop!" It only infuriated Christina more, and she raised her hand ready to hit again. Only this time, something stopped her. Surprised, she looked behind her. A young man had caught her wrist, and he didn't seem friendly.

"Enough" Said the boy, with a cold voice. "Leave her alone". Christina tried to get free, but the newcomer had an iron hand. "You!" She said, her brown eyes shining with anger, "Who are you, how dare you! I am a princess!" The pressure on her wrist became more marked. "Do I look like I care?" He replied with a colder tone, "And my name is none of your business. Take you lapdogs with you and disappear. Now" The two other girls went pale under the insult, and started to gather energy in order to change to their fairy form.

"No!" said Christina, looking around her as several people started to stare, "Not here, not now". She looked at the boy. "It would not be suitable to fight in this feast day." Matt released her and she massaged her wrist. "We will meet again" She added, with venom in her voice, "And you will regret your behavior. Come you two" she said to the two other girls, "We will leave these… peasants together." Her voice was full of contempt.

As the three girls left, Matt turned to face someone he never thought he would meet in real life. "Thank you! My name is Mirta. I thought they were going to attack me." Matt crossed arms. "Don't mention it, and I'm Matt. Why didn't you use your powers? They called you a witch." The young girl lowered her head. "I didn't want to use violence because it's not the solution. And I know one day I'll be accepted, they just need time to accept the fact that I went from witch to fairy." "I see," Matt replied, "But sometimes you have no choice. Not everyone is reasonable you know."

"Well," Mirta said with sadness, "I guess you're right. But that won't stop me!" she added with motivation. Matt looked at her. She was wearing the same clothes as in the cartoon: her usual white shirt with a pumpkin, a sleeveless black jacket and a black miniskirt completed with black boots. To be fair, she was pretty cute.

As he was looking at her, an idea began to emerge in Matt's head. If she wanted to become a fairy, which meant season two would start soon, she would have to speak to Faragonda, the headmistress of the fairy school. The old woman was known to be wise and with a little luck she could tell him how to go back to his world.

"Hey Mirta", Matt said, trying to act as if it was nothing, "Maybe I should accompany you to your school, it's late now and those pests could try something, you never know". Mirta's cheeks became pink. "Oh, well… hum… that's nice. Okay then, follow me."

The duo walked to the closest bus station, where they took the magical bus going back to Alfea. The travel was fast, and Matt was glad that Mirta didn't ask him a lot of questions. She wanted to get acquainted of course but she only asked easy questions, such as where did Matt came, his favorite kind of music and movies. Matt answered with relative ease, by remaining vague. She didn't ask him if he was a Red Fountain student, probably because she thought he was one.

After a quarter of an hour of route, they arrived. They followed a path across the forest and soon, Alfea appeared. The building was impressive, and it reminded Matt of a princess castle.

"Welcome to Alfea!" Mirta said with joy. "What do you think about it?" Matt smiled. "Too much pink." He said, looking around him, trying to find the headmistress. Sadly the old woman was nowhere to be seen. "So," Matt said, trying to gain some time, "Do you live here?"

"Yes. It's a boarding school, the students sleep here." She answered. "The next school year begin in one month. Well, I must go now. Maybe I'll see you from time to time. Matt smiled again. "Take care of you Mirta, and don't let those idiots tell you how to live."

Suddenly he saw the person he was looking for. Going out of the school, a smile on her face, headmistress Faragonda looked at all the students, chatting and laughing. She loved to see her students enjoying their lives. Next to the gate she noticed Mirta, and the boy who was standing by her side. It was a surprise, Mirta was a shy girl and bringing a boy here was not something the old woman could expect from the newly transferred student. Anyway, she decided to approach, curious.

"Hello Mirta, I see you are not alone, who is this young man?" Mirta reddens before answering. "His name is Matt and he… well… helped me." The young girl was having difficulties explaining why a boy was standing before the gates of a girl-only school.

"I took her back to Alfea, headmistress. She was having troubles." "How nice of you Matt, it would have been terrible if something had happened to Mirta." Faragonda said. "Now Mirta I believe you should hurry to you bedroom, supervisor Griselda doesn't like it when students are on the campus at such a late hour.

Mirta looked slightly scared. "Oh no, I have almost forgotten! Good bye Matt, I must go!" She ran toward the school, hoping that the supervisor would not see her. Faragonda laughed and get ready to leave.

"Wait! Headmistress! There is something I must tell you." Matt almost screamed. This woman was his only chance, he couldn't let her go! "Yes, Matt? Is something bothering you?" The young man looked very serious. "I wish to discuss with you in private. It's really important.

The headmistress frowned; it was an unusual request, but the boy seemed to be in need of help. And Faragonda never let someone alone without help if she could do something about it.

"Come with me", she said in a serious tone, "We will discuss this matter in my office".

* * *

Annnnd done! I hope Mirta and Faragonda weren't OOC and we know this story take place in season 2. Why, you may ask? Because Darkar has the best armor. Ever. In the winx universe.

See you soon!


	3. Starting a new life

Hello everyone! I'm back for a new chapter, hope you like it. The thoughts are in italic.

I use Reverso to translate my though in English but feel free to correct me, I don't think it's perfect.

* * *

Chapter 3: starting a new life

Miss Faragonda said to Matt to follow her. The serious tone of the young man had convinced her. She deactivated the shield that surrounded Alfea, allowing the boy to enter, and she led him to her office. The duo was looked with curiosity as they went through the school. Matt recognized some of the classes on the way, but he was more concerned about how the old woman would take his words.

After all, he was about to say that everything and everyone she knew was fake. The chances she was going to call him crazy were high. As he was trying to find a good approach for his revelation, he was unaware that the headmistress was focusing on him as well. Using and old technique named 'the inner eye'; she extended her mind toward Matt in order to visualize his aura. The aura was the energy field emitted by every living being. Its color indicated your king of magic, good or malevolent, and its intensity indicated your power level.

What she saw left her perplexed. Matt's aura was a mix of gold and red. It meant he was a person who would protect, but he would use violence to do so. The aura itself was also unusually big for someone that young even if it wasn't exceptional. There was no trace of blue, which meant he wasn't a wizard, or a magic user. There was also a point of black, but that was normal. It was the expression of his negative emotions. Everyone had black on their aura, even the winx. But the most disturbing was the strange shade of purple, slowly moving in a circular pattern.

It was something the headmistress had never seen before. Purple was not the color of an aura, but the color of extremely powerful and ancient spells, spells she wasn't sure if she could use them. After this analyze they had arrived to the office. Faragonda opened the door and let the young man enters first. He thanked her and he took a seat after he asked her if he could sit down.

"_Well he is polite, that's a good start"_. She took her own seat and put hands on her office.

"Here we are Matt. You may speak now; your words will not leave this room."

"Thank you headmistress. What I'm about to say may seem… insane but I swear it is true." He was really nervous and ill at ease. "I come from another dimension. In this dimension, everything, you, this school, this whole universe… it's not real. It's a TV show. Everything that happened, everything that will happen, it was written on a script."

Faragonda listened to the young man. His words were indeed unbelievable and she wanted a proof.

"How do I know you are not lying or crazy? What you're telling me is quite the tale!"

Matt nodded, and he told her everything he knew: what happened last year with the Trix, what should happen with Darkar, then Valtor, the black circle and even Tritannus. He told her Bloom would find a way to free her planet and her parents, and later she would save Daphne as well. One could have mistaken him for a fool or even someone who had lost his mind, but he added details, facts impossible to know unless you were involved… or unless you've watched the show.

For the headmistress it was now impossible to deny. She suddenly remembered something she had read a long time ago.

"Please wait a moment," she said, before waving her hand in the air. It created golden sparkles and a book appeared. It was a big, ancient looking volume. She slowly opened it and started to look for a page in particular. Curious, Matt bent to look. The pages were filled by symbols, runes written in a very ancient tongue he couldn't read. From time to time drawing of ancient creatures or matrix of spells decorated the pages.

"What is this book? It looks like it's old and powerful" Said the young man, trying to ease the tension.

"Indeed, it is a very ancient book, and there is only a single copy of it. You see Matt, when a headmistress of Alfea is chosen, the former headmistress tells her about the deepest secrets of the school and this book is one of them. It is called "The Volume of Possibilities". It is about all the possibilities our dimension may have or had, from altered timelines to crossing dimensions as well as forbidden spells and summoning spells that should have never been created. Reading this book may lead you to insanity and for this reason the headmistresses of Alfea keep it in the school, away from anyone who could read it. However I was curious about this book and I read some pages."

"What did you learn? I mean it sounds exciting."

"I learned things that could shake the beliefs of many and if I'm not mistaken… Ah there it is! Listen:"

Faragonda started to read and soon magic energy included the old woman and the boy was glowing. Light changed, from bright to dark and bright again, the sign of an ancient magic being used once more.

"At the center of things

Where lived the old kings

At the twilight of death

At the dawn of life

Here lies the first world

From it all were born

For all is its dream"

The magic energy disappeared and the room was back to normal.

"This is what you told me. You come from the first world. The one the people of which created everything else, with or without the knowledge of their actions." Said Faragonda while closing the old book and sending it back with a sign of her hand. For a moment she said nothing, looking like she was very tired.

"I'm sorry." Said Matt, bowing his head.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong. You are not a member of the creators, who decided the fate of Domino and so many others. You did not give birth to a girl only to destroy her body before turning her into a ghost. I guess you want to go back home?"

"Yes, and I though you could help me. If you want…"

"Of course I'll help you, but first we need a story for you, you simply cannot say where you come from."

They spent the afternoon creating a plausible story for the young man. He would be a distant relative of her and he would live in Red Fountain. There he would receive the specialist training, for his journey to his world would certainly be a troublesome one. Especially if the one called Lord Darkar was to return. When they were done it was the evening. Faragonda created some clothes for Matt before calling Saladin. The image of the old wizard appeared on the office and she explained the situation.

"Incredible! You have my support Faragonda, send us this young man and we will make sure to hide the truth about him."

As the hologram disappeared Matt thanked the old woman and she teleported him. Once in Red Fountain Saladin and Codatorta greeted him and they took things in hand.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle, in an unknown place…

Sitting on his throne and surrounded by dark magic, a mysterious figure draped in armor thinks. His summoning spell was supposed to bring him the asset he needed for his plan, but it failed. It killed his minions in the process but he didn't care, those mindless beasts were nothing to him and he could create them at ease. This failure was bringing him back to his first plan: finding suitable allies for his quest. But acquiring the scroll for the spell had been harder than expected and it infuriated him.

Containing his fury, the creature known as Lord Darkar used his sphere of vision to look for people who might be useful to him. Focusing his hatred and anger on the sphere he recited an old spell and his artifact started to glow in a dark shade of red. Quickly it showed him the faces of three young women, looking displeased. He knew them, they were the Trix. Their failed attack against Magix had made them famous.

A dark grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face. Those girls were weak, but evil enough to follow him, and too stupid to understand the stakes.

"Well, it seems fate has turned in my favor after all…"

Taking the form of a dark phoenix, he left his throne, unaware of the black skinned girl who was waiting, hidden behind a rock. Once he was nowhere to be seen, the girl stooped hiding and ran to another room in the castle.

"I must find the pixies! I must free them from this monster!"

She ran, again and again, until she finally found a room with a cage in its center. In it were floating several little creatures, looking like miniatures girls with wings. Gasping, the girl managed to find the locking system, freeing the pixies. Sadly it activated an alarm, and soon monsters were after her. She ran, she fought but in the end a monster attacked her viciously and as a result she lost the pixies. Another attack hit her on the face and she fell of the castle, in the river under it. The current carried her far off and the monsters brought the pixies back into their jail.

* * *

And we are done! If you think this story lacks of winx don't worry they will appear soon.

Good bye!


	4. First mission

Hey everyone! How are you doing? Enjoying your lives? Cause I'm back with a chapter! So enjoy this and I'll see you later.

* * *

Chapter 4: first mission

It was a sunny, beautiful day here at Alfea. The students were gathering in small groups, chatting and laughing. As the light was playing with the building, a young fairy was walking toward a room she knew and loved. The wind was playing with her hair and her calm, peaceful green eyes were looking around, looking for a friend. The girl finally spotted her.

"Hello Mirta! How are you doing today?"

"Hey Flora! I'm doing great! So we are going to take care of the flowers today?"

"Yes, they need water and it's a long time since the last time I did it."

As the two girls were walking, a group of students casted a quick glance to Mirta and they started to giggle. The ex-witch blushed and Flora frowned. Of course she had heard the rumors, but she didn't ask to her friend if it they were true, she didn't want to bother Mirta after all. But if people were going to make fun of her…

"Hum… I'm sorry to ask Mirta, but it seems people are laughing at you and I think it's because of those rumors. Could you tell me what happened?"

Her friend looked at her. "What did you hear?"

"Well, I have heard that you are in a relationship with a boy and that you were both going to have troubles because of it."

"What? Who told you that? It's a lie!"

"Please Mirta calm down! I'm not going to judge you. I think it's a wonderful thing to find a person and to care that much for her."

"I'm sorry Flora but nothing happened. I was being bullied by Christina and her friends when a boy came to my help. He told me his name, Matt, and he took me back to the school. That's all."

The nature fairy sighed. Christina was known to be aggressive, probably because even if she was a crowned princess she came from a realm far from the glory of Solaria, or the fame of Eracklyon. Tulius was a realm considered by many as a third class realm. It was famous for its exportation of ore, but such activity was considered to be a peasant activity. In fact, some nobles of the most important realm looked Tulius and its people as if they were some kind of rednecks, unworthy of their place but useful, and so they were tolerated.

Of course Flora tried to speak to Christina, to go beyond their differences in order to help the girl to feel better, but it didn't work. The girl was too stubborn and the fact that Stella reminded her of how low her realm was each time the two fairies saw each other didn't help at all.

"So how was that boy?"

"Nice, and pretty cute. When he looked at Christina I thought for a moment he was really going to hurt her but in the end she left and we talked a little."

Flora smiled, amused.

"So you do like him? It sounds like you have a crush on him."

Mirta blushed. "Absolutely not! He helped me once and I never saw him again! Why every time a boy speaks to a girl people think it will end with a love story?"

The nature fairy laughed. "Fine Mirta! I won't bother you with that anymore."

When the conversation ended, the two girls had reached the room they were looking for. They took a watering can and started to water the plants. After a couple of minutes a girl with red hair entered the class.

"Hello Flora, Mirta! How are you doing with the plants?"

"Hey, hello Bloom! We are doing just fine. Do you want to join us?"

"Sorry but I must find Stella. Oh, by the way Mirta, good luck with that boy!"

And bloom left as the poor ex-witch tried to hide behind her watering can under the sorry look of her friend.

Meanwhile, in her office, Miss Faragonda was speaking to Saladin. The old woman wanted to know if Red Fountain had detected any kind of activity from users of dark magic, outside of Cloud Tower of course. In the room, the hologram of Saladin sighed.

"No, Faragonda, everything is calm. Too calm for my taste but I think it would be unfair to complain about that. But it really feels like the calm before the storm."

"I see. And tell me, how is doing our new friend?"

The hologram smiled.

"Actually he's doing great! We gave him private lessons and he took them seriously. I think he really wants to go back home. He is on an escort mission right now."

"Is he working with the winx's boyfriends?"

"No, the mission didn't need a full group. He met the boyfriends of your girls at several occasions though. I think he wants to stay alone, or maybe he doesn't want to be involved more than necessary."

The headmistress was surprised. "He doesn't socialize?"

"Oh he does. But he keeps his distances."

"Hum… That's not very good for him. Could you try to speak with him? To know if something can be done to help him to enjoy his situation a little more?"

"I'll try something Faragonda."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a far away realm...

A beautiful young girl, with long golden hair and crystal blue eyes picked a flower along the way in the huge garden. It was full of flowers and noble trees with emerald green grass. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress, as white as the snow, and she smiled slowly as she smelled the flower.

"I love this time of the year, the flowers are so gorgeous. Do you have that kind of flower on your realm Matt?"

She asked that question to the young man who was following her. He was wearing the specialist uniform with a small difference: the cape was black.

"No princess Laty, there is no such flower on my realm. Flowers are not even my favorite hobby."

Laty was the crowned princess of Aldamos, an important realm. Her family has numerous enemies and because of this the king Atlarus had requested the services of Red Fountain, demanding that one of their best students was send to act as a bodyguard. The princess was never leaving the palace and its garden, and it was heavily guarded. But better safe than sorry as they say, and so the king had made his demand. Matt was chosen because the probability on an attack was low. And also because, should it happen, the boy was fully capable of defending himself and the princess.

The young girl looked at her bodyguard. He wasn't very talkative, not even very friendly, but he was polite. But given his behavior, always looking around, staying close to her, ready to attack, she genuinely thought he would be able to protect her. Plus, he looked strong.

"Tell me Matt, why did you join the Specialists? I mean you no offense, but you do not look like a hero."

"None taken princess. I joined them because in this universe there are people who think they can do whatever they want because they can, and someone needs to put them in their place. And by place I mean jail."

"I see. But tell me, I do not remember black was a specialist color. How did you get this cape?"

Matt smiled. "I asked the teachers if I could choose the color, and since it was possible and this color was not forbidden, I took it. And you princess, I guess you love the color white?"

It was the princess' turn to smile slowly. "Yes, I was born in winter and this color is so calm and pure… I just love it."

Matt was about to say something when a movement in the left extremity of his field of vision got his attention. It was too fast and too subtle to come from an animal.

"Behind me princess, we have unwanted company."

As the girl looked scared, three people dressed in black suits and hiding their faces behind masks jumped from the vegetation. They had blades, and the lust for blood in their eyes was clear.

The tallest assassin made a step forward.

"Well well well, the little whore has a pet! It matters not, you will both die!"

* * *

And I cut here. Problems? See you next time and don't forget to give me a little review please!


	5. It begins

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying your lives and doing well. As usual thoughts are in italics and I'll see you later. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: it begins

Matt's fist collided the assassin's nose, which resulted in a satisfying cracking sound. The man was pushed away and fell unconscious. The last assassin was worried at how his two partners had been defeated.

"_It wasn't planned! He told us it would be a student without experience!"_

Sadly for the trio, Matt was good enough. Usually, specialists used phantoblades, special weapons shaped like blades most of the time that could cut through almost anything and deflect spells. But a sword didn't go along Matt's fighting style so Codatorta gave him a weapon more suited to him: a pair of phanto-gauntlets. When activated they emitted a red energy field around Matt's hands, increasing his physical strength without adding weight.

The last opponent launched himself on the young specialist with his blade. He dodged a punch and attacked. Matt screamed when the blade drew a bloody line on his right arm. The assassin readied his blade for the killing blow but Matt blocked it with a gauntlet before punching him in the jaw. His enemy fell on the ground but he got up. This time Matt didn't wait and attacked first, brutally punching the man in the face with a left jab. The attack sent the man against a tree and broke his mask. He was almost KO but before he could faint a gauntlet grabbed him by the collar.

"Who sent you? Why?"

"I'll never tell you! You will never know stranger!"

"Wait a moment, I… I think I recognize those masks!" Said Laty, shocked.

Matt frowned. "You know who send those scums princess?"

"They belong to the private collection of the prime minister! I saw them only once but I found them scary so I remember. I was walking around, exploring the castle and there was that open door. I went in and there was a huge collection of treasures and other kind of objects. The masks were here, and when I heard footsteps I ran away."

"Hm. You should call the guards princess, I'll keep an eye on him."

The young woman looked at her savior, worried. His arm was bleeding, and the first assassin managed to wound him too, his right cheek was bleeding.

"You're hurt Matt, I'll heal you."

"I know.I need to train more, but that can wait it's not-"

Before the specialist could speak she grabbed his arm, closed her eyes and focused. A golden light surrounded Matt as his wounds were healings.

"That's very useful, thank you princess."

She smiled before leaving to call the guards. Meanwhile, Matt grabbed once again the assassin by the collar.

"Why did he send you to kill her?"

The assassin kept his mouth close. It was too much for Matt's patience. Without activating his gauntlet he punched the man.

"I can do it all day, trash. Speak!"

He kept punching and punching until the man raised his arms.

"Stop stop, I'll speak! The prime minister wants to rule instead of her, he thinks she's too weak to lead us".

"She has yet to learn how to rule a world you idiot, of course she is weak! Everyone starts weak!"

At this point princess Laty returned with six guards. They arrested the three assassins and took them to the dungeon. Matt made his report to the king, who took care of it himself by going personally after the prime minister. The man found himself cornered and tried to escape, only to be stop by the king. Laty thanked Matt for his help while the king told him he would be welcome here anytime.

"I thank you for your generosity your highness. I will return to Red Fountain now that the crisis is over."

"Wait!" Laty said, slightly blushing, "If I need you again it would be easier if I could contact you quickly. So I think it would be a good idea if we exchanged our phone numbers."

"_She could be useful, the fairy of healing…"_ "Okay princess, you are right."

After that Matt took the shuttle and left. Laty looked at the sky for a moment.

"_Good bye Matt, I hope you'll be safe."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alfea…

"I swear it was here a second ago! Bloom you must help me, it's a matter of life or death here!"

"Oh come on Stella, you'll be beautiful no matter what you wear!"

"My poor Bloom you don't understand! One does not simply wear the same kind of clothes twice in a week! It's a crime against fashion!"

The fire fairy rolled her eyes before spotting something.

"Hey, that's what you wanted?"

"Ooooh yes! Thank you Bloom you are my hero!"

Bloom left the room laughing. She went to the park, finding Techna deeply focused on a calculation only she could understand. She also spotted Flora and Mirta, listening to Musa who was playing with her saxophone. Suddenly, a noise coming from the forest caught her attention.

"Hello? Is there someone here?"

The answer didn't wait as a young, dark skinned girl collapsed on the floor.

"Girls I need help! Someone is in trouble!"

Hearing the call, the fairy of technology tidied up her calculator, Followed by the others. Techna used her analyzing device to examine the girl.

"She is weak, almost all her magic his gone, and she is wounded too. We should bring her to the sick room."

"You're right, "said Musa, "come on girls we have to help her!"

* * *

At Red Fountain

A small shuttle arrives at the docking bay. The place is pretty empty at this time so no one sees Matt getting out as he goes for his report to Codatorta. On his way to the office he notices Timmy, who is reading something on his PDA. Matt actually likes Timmy, who is calm and able to respect other's opinion even if still a little socially awkward. Timmy raises his head and notices him.

"Hey hello Matt! How was your mission?"

"Hello Timmy. Well it's done; the princess should be safe now."

"I guess you are going to give your report to professor Codatorta aren't you? He called me so we can go together."

"Fine by me but it's unusual. I mean you are not the type of guy who gets detention or anything like that.

"Yeah, I don't know what he wants but I'm sure I did nothing wrong. I mean, I checked our shuttle three times!"

They kept on talking until they arrived to Codatorta's office. Timmy tapped in the door and the teacher told them to come in.

"Ah! Timmy and Matt, perfect. Matt I guess you are here to give me your report right?"

The young man gave him a PDA.

"Mission successful sir, all details are inside."

"Good. Now if I wanted to see Timmy it is because Saladin and I made a choice that concerns both of you."

At this point Timmy looked really surprised while Matt frowned.

"We have decided that Matt would be a member of Timmy's team. He has proven himself good enough and should he have difficulties, I expect your team to help him to catch on and it will be effective next week. You can go now."

"Yes sir, I'll tell the others. See you later Matt!"

When Timmy was gone Matt looked at the professor.

"With all due respect Codatorta, I think it's a mistake."

"I have discussed with both headmaster Saladin and headmistress Faragonda and we think it's not good for you to stand aside like that. I know you won't spend a long time in our dimension but you should try to make it enjoyable. To lock yourself away from others isn't the solution. And if you tell me you don't want to mess with the future or something like that your presence is the proof that it is already done."

Matt sighed. "Very well then, the die is cast. Let's see what fate has for me."

* * *

And done! I hope you liked it and things get started now. By the way it's not Timmy the leader but he is in the team so it's his team too.

Bye bye!


	6. To the rescue!

Hello everyone! Once again I come to you with a chapter! I hope you will appreciate it. As usual I do not own Winx club and I 'm just doing it for the lulz. Also the thoughts are in italic.

See ya later^^

* * *

Chapter 6: To the rescue!

"Are you serious? It's today? No way!"

"Why didn't he talk to the entire team about it? It was last week, I know, but a new guy? I thought he trusted us!"

"Did he tell you something else?"

"No guys, that's all, and I'm surprised as well. But I think you are being unfair, it took him by surprise too and he seems ok to me."

Today at Red Fountain was not a very good day for a team of specialists. A new member was added to the team but it didn't please everyone. Not just because it was a little sudden, they had had one week to get ready to the coming of their new comrade, but rather because it didn't feel right.

"It's ridiculous," said a young man with purple spiky hair, "we helped against the trix, we are fully able to get things done!"

"I'm with Riven on this one," said one of the boys, a handsome, tall and muscular brown haired guy who was also a squire. "I have nothing against this Matt, but from what I've heard he isn't a very sociable guy."

"We don't really have a choice; it has already been decided after all. Let's see what kind of teammate he will be," added a blond boy, with blue eyes.

Sky, it was his name, was not really focused on the subject. Even after the battle of Alfea, his relationship with Bloom felt… different. There was something broken between him and the fire fairy and he didn't know if he could make things like they were before.

"Well I really don't think he is bad for the team. He managed his last mission very well after all, remember?"

"Oh Timmy please," said Riven, rolling his eyes, "I could have done it too! It wasn't exceptional you know, I'm sure I am better than him."

Meanwhile, Matt was gathering his stuff in order to move to his new room, the one he would share with the boyfriends of the winx. He did not feel at ease at the idea of living with them, in his opinion getting so close was a mistake, even if Codatorta made some good points.

But what he thoughts and what he wanted no longer mattered, so he closed the suitcase, locked the door and took the direction of the dormitory. On his way he noticed that the corridors were deserted. It wasn't a surprise since today was Saturday, most of the students were away, enjoying the week end, visiting the family or on a mission. He thus continued alone for a moment before taking a shortcut. However, as he was approaching his destination there was a student right in front of him. The boy was tall, wide of shoulders, with short green hairs, hiding his right eye.

Matt stopped. He knew when someone was looking for a fight, and that guy in front of him was exactly looking for that. The question was: why?

"You're on my way."

The boy sniffed contemptuously.

"Rude and without elegance. I should have known, coming from a peasant."

This attitude reminded Matt of someone, but he couldn't tell who. The drawling and arrogant voice of the other specialist was quickly getting on his nerves.

"Let me guess, you are supposed to be important right?"

His interlocutor uncrossed arms.

"You little! I am Erebeüs, crowned prince of the realm of Utolia, and future husband of Christina, crowned princess of Tulius! You offended Christina and I am going to make you pay!

"_Aaaah, that's why I feel like I had already seen this." "_Christina? Who? I don't remember useless people. "

"How dare you! Do not act as if you didn't know! She told me everything."

"Including the part where she and her two dogs were bullying a fellow fairy?"

Christina told me about this girl, yes. And I believe she should have never been allowed to join Alfea, she is a disgrace to fairy kind!"

Matt frowned. The specialist was definitely not a good person. He was here, judging people, thinking that everyone should bow before him because of his social status, even if he did nothing to deserve it. That was why Matt hated monarchy. It was a form of injustice to him.

"And how exactly do you intend to make me pay?"

"I am far superior to you! I'm in this school since three years, and you barely a month. I'll show you what happen when you do not show the proper respect to a princess, peasant!"

Matt put himself in a defensive stance. His opponent was so certain of his victory he didn't draw his phantoblade. Erebeüs attacked with a left jab but Matt blocked the blow before counter-attacking with a right hook. The prince dodged and used his left leg to target the ribs. This time the attack hit, but his wasn't enough to defeat Matt who growled because of the pain before attacking with an uppercut. He managed to hit Erebeüs and before the prince could react he punched three times in the stomach before moving back of a step and kicking his foe in the chest.

The blow sent the other specialist on the ground, coughing.

"What, on the ground already? But I'm barely getting started!"

"You… enough! I've wasted enough time!"

The prince activated his sword, a rapier with an orange blade. He was ready to get serious when suddenly…

"Erebeüs! What the dragon are you doing?"

The two fighters turned to the newcomers, who were Timmy and Brandon.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Timmy pushed his glasses.

"Well you weren't coming so I got curious and because he had nothing to do Brandon came with me. But Matt, I know you're not the social type but."

"But nothing Timmy. I didn't start this fight, but I'll end it. Mister prince of jerkland over here thinks I should pay because I stopped his girlfriend in her attempt to bully someone.

"Do not insult my realm!"

"Or what?"

"ENOUGH! Both of you. Matt you will come with us and Erebeüs, I'll report you behavior to Professor Codatorta. We will see if he likes you randomly attacking people.

"Watch your tongue squire or I'll cut it! You're no better than him."

With that said the prince deactivated his weapon and went back to where he came from. Matt took his suitcase and joined his new teammates.

"Thanks. So if I remember, prince Sky of Eraklyon is with this team?"

Brandon nodded.

"Yes, and I'm his squire. I think you already know Timmy and there is Riven too. He can be a jerk but I think you'll be fine."

They reached their dormitory soon after.

"We are here! Sorry for the delay. Matt your room his bottom left."

"Thanks Timmy, I'll settle down."

At this point Sky and Riven joined the rest of the group. The purple haired specialist crossed his arms.

"So you're Matt. What took you so long?"

"Some dude named Erebeus, Arebüs… I don't remember he wasn't important but he wanted to fight."

"You mean Erebeüs, the crowned prince of Utolia?" This dude is an asshole!"

"I know! Don't you hate it when he looks at you as if you were mud on his boots?"

Riven extended his arm.

"Welcome in the team!"

Matt smiled and shook hands with him.

"I'm glad to be here._ Maybe that won't be as bad as I thought…"_

* * *

Meanwhile at Alfea.

Darkness… nothing but darkness and a hint of pain, as if it didn't really want to go away. Her eyelids were heavy and her whole body hurt. With a lot of effort the girl opens her eyes. She is in a room; it smells like some kind of medicine. She struggles to get up.

"Wh… where?"

"Oh my dragon! Don't move darling, you still need to recover! Oh, I should warn our headmistress."

The voice belonged to a woman wearing a nurse dress, and who hurried toward an unknown destination. Soon, she came back with an old woman.

"Thank you Ofelia. Could you leave us a moment please?"

As the nurse obeyed, the headmistress approached the girl and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Faragonda and you are in Alfea, my school.

"Good morning headmistress. My name is Lalyla."

At this moment the winx club, who had been call by Faragonda before she went to the sick room, entered the room as well.

"Layla let me introduce you to the girls who found you. From right to left you have Musa, Tecna, Stella, Bloom and Flora. Now tell me, why did they find you in my school, in need of medical assistance?"

The dark skinned girl managed to sit on the bed.

"Well, I was trying to save my friends from the Shadow Phenix.

"Wait who?"

"Stella!" screamed the other girls.

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's ok. He is a monster and he captured my friends in Shadowhaunt, his lair. I need to go back and to set them free!"

"Wait, you cannot go alone. I know about this Phoenix and you should not take him lightly."

Bloom turned to face the old woman.

"Miss Faragonda, what do you know? Can you tell us more?"

"Yes I can Bloom. Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, is an evil creature who wants to rule the entire magic dimension. He is powerful and merciless. _You were right Matt, it has begun."_

"We should help you then" said Flora. "We can't let her like that!"

"I am sorry Flora, but you and Musa cannot go to Shadowhaunt. It is located in a hidden cave, no plants grow there. And the magic of sound could make the cave crumble in you all."

The two fairies were disappointed. Being unable to help someone in need, especially a friend was not something they liked. Faragonda went on.

"I will call Saladin. He will send a team of specialists to help you."

The girls were happy because they knew what team the headmistress was speaking about. In the same time Bloom was reassuring Layla, who refused to stay at Alfea. Tecna pulled her mobile phone and called Timmy.

"Hello Timmy, it's Tecna."

"Hey tecna! How are you doing?"

"The girl we found one week ago is awake, her name is Layla."

The conversation went on, until the fairy of technology asked a question, surprised.

"There is a new guy on you team?"

The winx girls turned their heads toward Tecna, clearly interested.

"Okay then, I'll tell the others. I'll see you soon."

"They have a new guy on the team?" asked Musa. "Who is he?"

"Is he cute?" said Stella.

"Timmy said his name is Matt."

"Oooh, that Matt? Flora could it be the same?"

"I don't know Stella, I guess you can ask him if he comes to this mission."

Bloom smiled and looked at her friends.

"Very well girls, we have people to save and a new specialist to greet! Looks like it will be another agitated year.

The other girls, Layla included, nodded and smiled.

"Come on, the specialists will be here in one hour more or less, we should get ready."

* * *

And it's the end. Next time Matt will meet the winx girls and they will go to save the pixies while the phenix is going to free three witches we know all too well.

Keep up the good work everyone^^


	7. The cave

Hello everybody! How are you? Good I hope. Here is the next chapter so enjoy. Italics are thoughts.

* * *

Chapter seven: the cave

Under the bright sun shining over Alfea the winx club was waiting the arrival of a ship. They had decided to meet the new guy before briefing the specialists about the mission.

"So you are all in this school?"

"Yes Layla. You'll see, it's really a great place, the pixies will love it."

"Yeah! Flora is right, plus Red Fountain is not too far and it's full of handsome guys!"

"STELLA!"

"What?"

Layla couldn't help but laugh. Those girls were fun and being with them somehow decreased her worries about the pixies. Piff was still in this horrible place, she had to saver her!

"Oh look here they come!"

Indeed the noise of levabikes was roaring toward them and soon three bikers appeared. They took of their helmet and looked at the girl. The first biker was Sky, his blond hair looking even better thanks to the sun. He looked at Bloom and had a weak smile. He wanted so hard to make thing right between the fairy and him but he felt like no matter what it would hurt her. Bloom smiled at him shyly. She was not sure how she felt. Not yet.

The second biker was Brandon. He looked at Stella and gave her his best smile. The fairy of the sun blushed, he was so handsome and he was going with on this mission with her!

The last biker was a complete stranger. The girls noticed the black cape, and Stella raised an eyebrow, before he took of the helmet. He was brown with short hair and green eyes, rather muscled too.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce you to the new member of our team, Matt!" Brandon said.

"Hello Matt, and welcome to the club!"

Matt smiled and waved his hand.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you. _Damn they are more beautiful in real life. Especially Flora._"

Matt looked at the girls. So here he was, facing people he had believe to be fictional. Still not completely sure if it was a good idea to be so close to them, he couldn't help but notice how the wind was playing with Floras' hair.

"Not bad, but not as good as my Brandon! And a black cape? Looks like I have some fashion work to do with him." Stella whispered to Bloom who rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Ok Matt, the wonderful blonde is Stella, my girlfriend, the shy one is Flora, the one with red hair is Bloom, the purple haired one is Tecna, The one with pigtails is Musa and the last one is Layla."

"Alright" Matt said, "who requires our aid?"

"The pixies." Those poor things are trapped in Shadowhaunt, the lair of Lord Darkar. Layla will show us the way."

Bloom had spoken while looking at Matt. He seemed ok and she hoped he would quickly feel good with everyone.

Layla took a step forward, looking motivated.

"I won't let that monster do what he wants!"

"Don't worry. Your friends will be safe; we will make sure of that. Between the specialist's strength and the winx's magic, there is no room for defeat."

Matt had spoken with confidence. Of course he knew everything would not be as easy as that but he didn't want Layla to be too worried. It could be bad for her not being able to focus. The girl was a little surprise by his speech pattern, but she smiled. He was right; they would rescue the pixies no matter what!

At this moment a shuttle appeared in the sky, Riven in it. He unwounded a ladder and the rest of the boys plus Bloom, Layla, Stella and Tecna went into the shuttle. Then it took the group away, to the mission.

Musa turned to face Flora.

"So, what do you think? I find Matt interesting."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, one he has a black cape, that's different and two I like the way he speaks, it's funny. Do you think he is the one who helped Mirta?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a monastery…

Three girls were sitting under a tree, bored to death. One with long white hair sighted again.

"We will never get out of this place! Oh I hate it, those flowers, the little birds, the blue sky… Sisters, I think I will be cruel if we get out. Like, very very cruel! More cruel that I have ever been!"

"Arrrgh I can't stand it anymore! Enough! ENOUGH!"

"Calm down Stormy, it's useless. We must act like good girls or else we will never get out."

"Sorry Darcy but it's above my strength. I hate hypocrisy."

At this point, a golden bird passed in sky, creating a rainbow behind him. Seeing this, Darcy rolled her eyes, Icy sighted stronger and Stormy clenched her fists in rage.

"A rainbow? A fucking RAINBOW? I HATE THIS PLACE!"

Darcy said nothing, hoping her sister would eventually shut up, but that was as likely as Icy falling in love with a fish.

Suddenly the sky turned red, storms and lightning creating a feeling of doomsday. Soon a portal appeared and a shape emerged out of it.

It looked like a skeleton wearing an armor. His mere presence killed light; his footsteps put the grass on fire. His eyes were hidden by the helmet but still the trix could feel the power emanating from him, they felt as if his judging gaze was burning their very souls.

"**You, witches, come. From now on you belong to me, and you will obey my orders."**

The Trix followed him, laughing and screaming with joy. At last, freedom! And a powerful, evil being wanted them; they were so famous, so important that even something like this creature of darkness called them!

Following the shadow phoenix in his portal, they emerged in a corridor, out of the place that had become their worst nightmare. Curious, Icy turned to face her savior.

"Who are you?"

"**Do not ask mortal, you will know soon enough. For now your clothes do not fit the purpose I have for the three of you."**

With a clap of his armored fingers, Darkar turned the witches' clothes back into their usual outfits. The three girls smiled, loving the change. But as they were beginning to enjoy this new freedom, guards rushed to stop them.

"Oh no, not them! Lightning!"

The spell used by Stormy did nothing to stop the knights. Icy summoned a wall of ice, but the result was merely enough to slow the guards one second.

"They are immune to magic!" Darct growled. That was not good!

"**Fools. It is your magic that is weak."**

The shadow phoenix focused and soon a ball of dark energy appeared and touched the witches. At first they felt pain but the feeling was quickly replaced by joy as they felt their power growing.

"**This is the gloomix. My gift to my minions. Use it well.**

Darcy used a spell to blind the guards while her sisters were using their own elements to attack, resulting in a tornado of dark ice, freezing the guards and throwing them across the corridor. Darkar took his phoenix form, destroyed a wall and the four villains flew of, going to the lair of the lord of darkness.

* * *

In the shuttle…

Matt was checking the computer with Timmy, making sure that everything was right.

"It's the good direction Timmy?"

"Yes, don't worry. We'll be at the coordinates soon."

The specialist nodded before going to the center of the ship. Stella was cuddling with Brandon, Sky was showing some kind of device to Tecna while Layla and Bloom were talking about the pixies. Matt walked right to them.

"Excuse me, Layla?"

"Yes? What is it Matt?"

"What kind of enemies will we find in the cave?"

"Monsters. Some have a long neck and spit some kind of web and the others have a big head and a very strong jaw with sharp claws."

"I see. That means they can fight no matter the distance between them and us."

"By the way," said Bloom, "It's the first time I see a specialist with a black cape. I didn't know it was possible for a hero to have this color."

"Why, because black means evil?"

A little surprised, Bloom and Layla didn't answer immediately.

"Nah, don't worry I'm kidding. Black is my favorite color and since it wasn't forbidden to students to use this color, I chose it."

"But black is for special events only Matt! I know fashion isn't a guy thing but still. What if I changed the color to something more… you know, more specialist?"

"No thanks Stella."

Bloom remembered something and turned to face Matt.

"Oh before I forget, is it you who helped Mirta, one month ago?"

"A small girl, ex witch with reddish hair?"

"Yes, that's her. So you helped her!"

"Yes. She was being bullied and-"

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we're at the coordinates." Timmy said.

Sky immediately activated his leader mode.

"Okay everyone, we will go into Darkar's lair from here. Timmy and Riven will go back to Alfea and follow our tracks thanks to the magi-computer Tecna gave to Timmy."

"Thanks again Tecna. It's amazing!"

"The girl blushed a little. "It's nothing Timmy."

The shuttle went into a hidden entrance. Sky unwounded the ladder and the team followed. They said good bye to Riven and Timmy, who went back to the school, and Layla took the lead, guiding them to Shadowhaunt. Tecna was analyzing the cave with her own magic, obtaining data.

"So far so good, we are on the good path".

Layla frowned. Of course it was the good path; she remembered it very well mind you.

A noise in the rocks stopped her to say something to the fairy of technology. She turned back and gasped.

"A monster!"

Everyone else could see the creature now. Some kind of lizard with a long neck, a dark skin and a tongue full of saliva, dropping on the floor. Before the group could do anything, other monsters get out of the shadows, growling. They could smell the blood in their veins; they already feel the sweet taste of their prey in their mouths. They were hungry.

The girls turned into their fairy form including Layla, which surprised Bloom because she didn't expect the new girl to be a fairy. Watching the transformation for the first time, Matt was a little disappointed. It was just a ball of light and then the girls were in their magical outfit.

"You're sure those clothes will protect you?"

"Don't worry Matt; it's tougher than it looks! Morphix!"

Everyone started fighting but the more they fought the more monsters came. Eventually Sky ordered to retreat and they started running. After a moment they found a door, locked. Bloom tried a fireball to open it but it failed. Brandon used an explosive device but it didn't work.

"We're trapped!"

"Brandon move!"

The specialist jumped on the left while Matt, putting all his strength in his fist, punched the door as hard as he could. Thanks to the phantogauntlets and the previous attacks, the door opened. The winx and specialists quickly jumped behind it and the boys forced the door to close. Once it was done Layla used her magic to seal the door. The monsters behind were still trying to open it, but it was in vain.

Matt frowned.

"And now?"

* * *

Here is the end of this chapter. See you at the next!


End file.
